


An Unlikely Pilot

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Iron Man suit opens up, the last thing Steve expects is.. this.  2016 RBB art for antigrav_vector's Wet Whiskers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my RRB art entries for 2016. I had the pleasure of working with [antigrav_vector](http://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector), who was kind enough to write me [Wet Whiskers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6706699) based on this art. I am ever grateful :D Go check it out once you're done here!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work on tumblr here:
> 
> <http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/143683039187/my-art-for-the-cap-im-rbb-i-worked-with-the>


End file.
